gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merit
The Merit is one of the many full-size four-door sedans featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas ).]] The Merit is originally based on a fourth generation, 1992-1995 Mazda 929, one of a handful of vehicles in GTA San Andreas with a rounded body design. GTA IV ).]] In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Merit, assuming a Declasse badge, is redesigned with a similar look to the 2000-2005 Chevrolet Impala with the back seemingly inspired by a fifth generation 1995-1997 Honda Accord, the front bumper could be derived from a variety of cars, and the headlights look more reminiscent of a fourth generation Pontiac GTO than the Impala (the split grille is also Pontiac-like). Unlike the real life Impala which is a FWD car the GTA IV rendition of the Merit is a RWD car. This car is also the standard base for the Police Patrol car and a taxi car. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Merit fetching $1,800. Performance GTA San Andreas This rendition of the Merit is designed as a balanced out performance, having average brake response and cornering, and good acceleration and speed. Coupled with its four-seat capacity, the Merit is a practically a good choice for drive-bys and police evasion. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Merit is powered by a V6, mated to a 5 speed transmission in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, but nothing special, and in line with the Merit's vanilla, everyday sedan image. Top speed is good: 177 mph (284kmh). Braking is very good, and ABS is standard. The suspension is very firm, keeping the Merit flat through corners, and enabling it to corner effectively at speed. Accident deformation is acceptable, as the Merit will survive a few frontal impacts before being rendered unusable. The Merit seems suited towards any situation; it's capable of high speeds and it seems able to survive a serious car chase, making it a perfect addition to any parking space. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Merit can be upgraded at TransFender . It has exactley the same range of modifications as the Sentinel Locations GTA San Andreas *Very common in San Fierro * Often spawns in Downtown San Fierro * Usually seen in Tierra Robada GTA IV * Often seen driving in East Hook, BOABO and Possibly Outlook * It is also seen near Playboy X's Penthouse TBoGT * It is seen driving around Purgatory, Star Junction, Westminster and Middle Park West, Algonquin. Variants In GTA IV Michelle is depicted to own a lustered silver Merit when the player first meets her. The car is used during the mission First Date and can be kept afterwards. It has the same properties as that of a regular Merit. Similar Merits may also spawn parked or in traffic. Trivia * The Merit plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. ** The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. * The GTA IV rendition of the car unusually features a metal partition between the front and rear occupant compartments, similar to the Taxi and Police Patrol, despite being a private vehicle and thus having no need for it. * Sometimes in GTA IV if police are chasing a criminal on foot, and you get out of the regular merit for a couple seconds, the cop might enter it thinking it is the police rendition. *In GTA IV there it is a wrecked , burnt out undrivable version of the Merit. de:Merit es:Merit pl:Merit